Merry Christmas, My Love
by FlameKeyoonKey
Summary: FF edisi Natal :D publish perdana 25 Desember 2012 pukul 16:05 . republish tanggal 17 Februari 2015 pukul 22.20 Maaf yang udah pernah baca ini ff sengaja di republish, ya setidaknya untuk membangkitkan semangat pada KTS :D #plak Gak dibaca ya gak papa :D


**Annyeonghaseyo readers, author **

**datang dengan ff baru **

**lagi,,khukhukhu (^0^)v, mianhe, bukan maksud tidak mau melanjutkan ff yang terbengkalai itu, namun author ingin mengabadikan moment yang ada, btw, ini kan mau natal, nah ini author bikin ff special natal, dijamin yang ini tidak sad ending,udah ketebakkan ff ini cast-nya siapa..kekekekekey. (^_^)v, tapi author juga tidak bisa bilang ini ff sweet,,hehehe, silahkan dinilai readers sendiri, okeh…(^v^)d. Baiklah daripada kebanyakan ini itu dan tidak jelas, sayah persembahkan ff ini untuk para readers tersayang#hugatu-atu.(^ ^). **

**FF ini kado natal buat Ossi eonni,,#apadah coba kado natal kok ff,(-_-). Eonni mianhe keyoon gak terlalu bisa bikin yang sweet banget… jadimaafkan sayah kalau kurang feel,, happy reading eonni.^^**

**Tittle : Merry Christmas, My Love**

**Pairing : Wu Fan/Kris (EXO-M)**

**Huang Zi Tao/Tao (EXO-M)**

**Support cast : Member EXO. **

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Dorm life,Romance, Drama, Little bit Comedy (maybe).Happy End,**

**Summary : Kris menyiapkan kejutan special untuk Tao, di hari natal ini, yang kebetulan sekali mereka rayakan bersama dengan member EXO yang lain karena ada jadwal tampil meski dihari Natal, membuat merak berkumpul di Korea. Kejutan apakah yang akan Kris berikan untuk kekasihnya ini,siapa lagi kalau bukan Tao,,? Dan apakah yang akan Tao berikan kepada Kris..? yang ternyata juga memikirkan mau memberikan kado Natal apa untuk Duijang kesayangannya itu..?**

**Author : Flame Key ©**

**THIS IS YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH…^^v**

**Star**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**Go..!**

Kris POV

Tidak terasa sudah ini adalah Natal kedua yang kulalui bersamanya, bersama orang yang kusayangi,kucintai,kujaga, dan kumiliki. Melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri untukku, meski kadang aku merusak kebahagiaanku sendiri, dengan membuatnya menangis, yang jujur saja, aku tidak bermaksud demikian, hanya saja bagaimanapun, aku tidak boleh egois aku miliknya, dan akan selalu menjadi miliknya begitupun sebaliknya, namun tuntutan yang didasari ke-profesional-an, yang kadang membuatku harus menelan pil pahit karena melihatnya menangis.

Baby,, percayalah, tetaplah kau yang ada dihatiku,sampai kapanpun.

" Gege…!" pekikan suara manja miliknya, suara yang sangat ku ingin dengar setiap saat, membuyarkanku yang sempat hanyut terbawa pikiranku.

" Ne…baby.." sahutku seraya bangkit dari dudukku di bangku panjang yang terbuat dari besi, dan mendekat kearahnya yang tengah berjongkok didepan gundukan salju.

" Lihat ge,, apa yang ku buat.." ujarnya sembari memperlihatkan sebuah gundukan salju yang terlihat terbentuk menyerupai boneka,lebih tepatnya boneka salju.

" Eoh,, kau membuat boneka salju." tanyaku seraya mensejajarkan posisiku menyamakan dirinya.

" Bagaimana menurutmu ge..? tadinya Tao ingin membuat panda tapi Tao tidak bisa." Ujarnya dengan raut wajah menyesal dan mempoutkan bibir tipisnya, sungguh menggemaskan.

" Bagus,,baby, ah,, ayo kita foto.." tukasku,seraya meraih handphone yang ada disaku mantel yang ku gunakan.

" Ahh,, baiklah, tapi tunggu dulu ge,, boneka ini harus dihias dulu." Tukasnya yang terlihat antusias.

Kulihat ia melepas kacamata yang sedari bertengger dihidungnya, dan memakaikan di boneka itu, begitu juga dengan syal yang ia gunakan, dilepasnya syal itu dan ia pakaikan di boneka salju yang padahal tidak ada lehernya itu. Melihat tingkahnya membuatku tersenyum, sungguh baru kali ini kulihat ia seantusias ini, terlihat sangat gembira.

Tuhan ijinkan aku menjaga kebahagiaan ini bersamanya untuk selamanya.

" Yap, selesai.." tukasnya sembari menatap hasil karyanya.

Kulihat ia mengusap tengkuknya, kedinginankah..?

" Pakai ini.." kulepas syal yang melingkar di leherku, dan kupakaikan dilehernya, aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padanya.

" Gomawo gege.." jawabnya dengan senyuman yang manis, dan selalu akan bertambah manis menurutku.

" Kajja kita ambil gambar dengan boneka salju buatan mu baby." Kulihat ia menggangguk.

Kris POV end.

P_Nca POV.

Terlihat dua namja itu tengah berpose dengan boneka salju yang terlihat kecil dan lucu itu. Namja bersurai hitam terlihat sangat antusias, ia terlihat banyak mengambil gambar dengan boneka itu, membuat namja berambut blonde yang memperhatikannya tersenyum.

" Baby Tao,, ayo kita pulang,, hari sudah mau gelap,manager akan marah jika kita terlalu lama keluar." Tukas namja berambut Blonde. Kris. Pada namja dihadapannya yang masih saja mengambil gambar dengan ponsel miliknya.

" Ah,, baiklah,,,kajja,," jawab Tao yang sejurus kemudian melepas syal dan kacamata yang ia pakaikan pada boneka tadi, dan hendak ia pakai kembali.

" Kau pakai saja syal gege… syalmu basah.." Kris terlihat menahan tangan Tao yang akan melepas syal milik Kris yang tadi dipakaikan padanya.

" Tapi nanti gege kedinginan…" ujar Tao dengan tatapan polosnya.

" Gwenchana,, baby,,," jawab Kris, seraya mengusap lembut pipi Tao, membuat sang empunya merona mendapat sentuhan lembut dari sosok Kris, meski bukan kali pertama baginya, namun seperti sudah menjadi efek samping khusus untuknya, setiap sentuhan yang Kris lakukan padanya, pasti akan menimbulkan rona merah dipipinya.

Kris tersenyum penuh arti melihat perubahan raut wajah Tao, yang kini tertunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang sempat terlihat oleh Kris.

" Ayo jalan.." ajak Kris, yang kini keduanya melangkahkan kakinya kearah sedan silver yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat yang mereka kunjungi, yaitu sebuah taman bermain yang sepi pengunjung, itulah yang mereka cari agar tidak di ikuti dan diganggu moment berharga mereka ini.

(Merry Christmas,MyLove)

Kris dan Tao kini sudah berdiri didepan pintu, tangan kiri Kris terjulur menekan bel yang terdapat disisi kirinya,sedangkan tangan kanannya mengenggam sesuatu yang terlihat posesif, ya Kris tengah menggenggam erat tangan Tao.

Kris melempar pandangannya pada Tao yang berdiri di samping kanannya, pada saat pandangannya bertemu keduanya saling tersenyum satu sama lain, membuat Kris dengan gerakan cepat yang sukses membuat mata Tao terbelalak.

Chu~~~

Beruntung pintu belum terbuka, jika sudah, mungkin mereka yang melihat akan terdiam dan memilih menutup kembali pintu itu. Kris mencium kilat bibir tipis milik Tao.

Tao tertunduk mendapati Kris mencium bibirnya, tertunduk malu, dan membuat Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao yang terlampau polos dan terlihat masih saja lugu, padahal ini bukan kali pertama mereka melakukannya.

Cklekkk~~~

" Kalian,,, darimana saja..!" terdengar pekikan,bukan sambutan selamat datang yang Kris dan Tao terima.

" Mianhe,, D.O –ah.." jawab Kris, Tao hanya terdiam dan menunduk.

" Baby Tao… gwenchanayo…?" tanya D.O saat melihat tertunduk disamping Kris.

" Ne,, hyung.." dengan cepat Tao menjawab, membuat D.O menghela nafas lega.

" Kajja masuk,, kami semua sudah menunggu kalian untuk makan malam bersama." Ajak D.O seraya masuk kedalam ruangan yang terlihat agak luas, dan cukup untuk menampung 12 orang. Kris dan Tao mengikuti dibelakang, tangan Kris sama sekali tak mengendur menggenggam tangan Tao, meski kini mereka sudah jauh masuk kedalam ruangan ini.

EXO , boyband dengan 12 namja tampan dan bermulti talent kini tengah berkumpul berduabelas di dorm mereka,di Seoul, jadwal mereka-lah yang membuat mereka berkumpul. Mereka mempunyai jadwal manggung sebelum Natal di Seoul yang mengharuskan keduabelas membernya hadir,membuat mereka bersepakat merayakan Natal tahun ini bersama member EXO yang lain, dan setelahnya mereka boleh merayakan Natal mereka dengan planning mereka sendiri-sendiri, atau bisa dikatakan libur Natal.

" Duijang,,, sampai kapan kau akan menggenggam tangan Baby panda…?" terlihat namja bermata indah yang duduk disamping namja yang terlihat tersenyum lebar melihat Kris dan Tao. Sebut saja mereka Happy Virus.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas, mendengar celoteh dari namja bernama Baekhyun, yang memang diakui kedekatannya dengan Tao olehnya.

Tao tersenyum simpul melihat Kris melepas genggamannya dengan berat hati.

" Baby Tao,, kajja lepas mantelmu, cuci tangan dan segera kembali kemeja makan." Saran Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Tao, dan Tao pun segera melakukan apa yang Baekhyun suruh. Begitu pula dengan Kris.

" Kita berdoa dulu…" seru namja berkulit putih, sebut saja Suho, setelah semuanya berkumpul di meja makan dengan formasi mengitari meja makan yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

" Selesai, selamat makan.." ujar Suho.

" Luhan ge,,, thuapi Thehun ne.." terdengar rengekan manja dari maknae asli EXO ini, pada namja yang ia panggil Luhan yang duduk disampingnya.

" Kau kan bisa makan sendiri Sehunni…." Terdengar suara namja lain, bukan Luhan.

" Wae..? Lay gege mau di thuapi juga…?" jawab Sehun yang langsung mendapat deathglear dari Suho, dengan maksud agar Sehun berhenti berargument di saat mereka sedang makan bersama.

Sehun yang melihat Suho menatap tajam dirinya, segera saja ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada nasi yang ada di hadapannya, dan memakannya dalam diam. Akhirnya semuanya makan malam dengan khitmat,hanya terdengar sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

(SKIP TIME)

Malam gelap yang dihiasi turunnya salju yang putih sungguh sangat indah, pohon-pohon hijau yang sedikit tertutup putihnya salju menampakkan betapa kuatnya suasana musim dingin saat ini.

" Tao belum belum tidur….?" Tanya Kris saat melihat namja bermata panda itu tengah menatap kearah luar jendela dari dirinya berada yaitu duduk di sofa yang sengaja ia dekatkan hingga kejendela yang ada di ruang tamu yang kebetulan bisa melihat kearah luar secara langsung.

" Tao belum mengantuk ge…" jawabnya seraya tetap menatap lurus kearah jendela.

" Kau bisa sakit kalau kau kurang tidur terus, baby. Tadi kan kita habis perform, dan kita juga baru jalan-jalan,, apa Tao tidak lelah…?" tanya Kris yang kini berdiri di belakang sofa yang Tao duduki dan dengan gerakan lembut Kris memeluk Tao dari belakang.

Jangan tanyakan kemana perginya semua member yang lain, mereka sedang melakukan misi mereka masing-masing dengan pasangan mereka.

" Tao ingin menunggu natal ge,,, inikan natal pertama yang kita lalui bersama seperti ini,, tahun-tahun kemarin kita selalu punya planning sendiri." Jawab Tao, yang membuat Kris terdiam. Kris ingat sesuatu, saat natal seperti ini. Natal pertama mereka bertemu, mereka berdua berpisah karena Tao harus ke China, natal kedua giliran Kris yang harus merayakan natal bersama dengan couple yang lain, yang selalu bisa merayakan natal bersama,karena itulah Kris bertekad natal kali ini ia bisa membuat kesan yang akan terkenang selamanya untuknya dan Tao.

" Ne,,, kalau begitu kita tunggu natal bersama ne.." ujar Kris seraya memeluk Tao semakin erat, dan menyamankan kepalanya berada dibahu Tao.

" Gege,, natal kali ini,,kado apa yang inginkan dari Tao..?" tanya Tao seraya mengusap pelan pipi Kris dengan tangan kirinya.

" Gege tidak ingin kado apapun baby, kau adalah kado terindah dan tak terhingga harganya yang Tuhan berikan untuk gege, dan Tao juga sudah memberikan kado untuk gege…." Jawab Kris, sembari melepas pelukkannya membuat Tao mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kris yang malah berjalan kedepannya.

" Kado apa ge..? Tao belum memberi gege kado." Ujar Tao dengan tatapan bingung, dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Kris tersenyum melihat Tao demikian lugunya.

" Kado yang Tao berikan ke gege adalah kado cinta yang Tao ambilkan dari hati Tao untuk gege, kado sayang Tao pada gege yang Tao tumbuhkan di hati kado kepercayaan yang Tao jaga untuk Gege, itu sudah cukup baby,mianhe jika gege pernah membuatmu menangis,maafkan gege yang pernah acuh padamu,, maafkan gege yang kadang membuat Tao cemburu,,baby…" Kris mulai bersimpu di depan Tao, yang duduk di sofa, membuat Kris menangkup wajah Tao dengan kedua tangannya dengan mudah, Tao terdiam dan terus menatap mata Kris, seolah mencari secuil kebohongan yang terselip di sana.

" Ne gege…" jawab Tao saat Kris memanggilnya tadi.

" Wo Ai Ni,,,,apa kau mau ikut gege ke Kanada…?" pertanyaan Kris, seketika membuat Tao terdiam, seolah waktu berhenti dan nafasnya tercekat, mendengar perkataan Kris barusan.

" Ke Kanada…?" tanya Tao yang seolah memastikan ajakan Kris padanya.

" Ne,,, gege ingin menghabiskan liburan natal kali ini denganmu,,, kau mau Tao….?" Tanya Kris lagi yang kini semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Tao, hingga Tao bisa merasakn deru nafas Kris yang menerpa wajahnya.

" Ne,, gege,,, Tao mau.." jawab Tao dengan menganggukan kepalanya perlahan. Kris tersenyum melihat Tao yang mengangguk setuju.

Chuppp~~

Kris berhasil mendaratkan bibir tebalnya kebibir pink milik Tao, membuat Tao memejamkan matanya menikmati apa yang Kris lakukan padanya yang mulai terasa menuntut itu. Kris yang bersimpu dihadapan Tao dengan leluasa memeluk Tao dari depan, dan begitu sebaliknya dengan Tao yang posisinya juga tidak menyusahkan dirinya.

(Merry Christmas, Mylove)

" Selamat natal…!" pekik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Detik-detik menjelang natal sudah semakin dekat, dan kini para memberpun sudah berkumpul kembali di dorm setelah mereka mendapat pesan dari manager untuk kembali kedorm sebelum malam natal tiba, Kris dan Tao yang memang masih terjaga di dorm dimintai tolong oleh manager hyung untuk membangunkan member yang tidur agar bisa merayakan natal mereka berdua belas plus manager mereka mengadakan pesta kecil didorm yaitu saling bertukas kado yang sudah di siapkan oleh para setiap member untuk member yang lain, tanpa terkecuali Tao yang juga memberikan kado kepada Kris karena memang ia sudah menyiapkan.

" Gomawo baby…" ucap Kris sesaat setelah membuka kadonya dari Tao.

" Ne,, gege, pakailah.." tukas Tao, seraya tersenyum kearah Kris, yang tengah menatap senang syal yang Tao kadokan untuknya. Syal hitam dengan sulaman berwarna abu-abu yang menuliskan namanya dan inisial yang hanya dirinya dan Tao yang tahu.

" Pakaikan dileher gege…" pinta Kris.

" Gege,, seperti anak kecil saja, memakai syal saja tidak bisa, sini Tao pakaikan." Kata Tao yang di tanggapi dengan senyuman Kris, melihat Tao yang dengan cekatan memakaikan syal itu pada leher Kris.

" Hangat sekali…" tukas Kris dengan nada seperti anak kecil, membuat member yang lain yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan moment manis couple ini bergidik geli melihat Kris si Ice prince bertingkah imut dihadapan Tao.

" Sepertinya Tao adalah pawang yang handal dalam mengendalikan Naga aneh seperti itu." Bisik Kai pada member lain yang memang sedang berkumpul, tidak seperti Kris yang mengajak Tao agar sedikit menjauh agar bisa berdua dengan Tao.

" Aku mendengarnya Kai.." celatu Kris dari posisinya yang padahal bisa di bilang agak jauh yaitu dirinya dan Tao kini duduk di lantai beralas karpet dengan motif tulisan EXO di ruang menonton tv, sedangkan member yang lain duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang kira-kira berjarak tiga meter.

" Kya! Aigo,, telinga duijang sangat tajam.." ujar Chen. Sedangkan member yang lain sibuk mengalihkan kegiatan mereka.

" Mereka sangat romantis ya,, duijang begitu menyayangi Tao,,begitu pula sebaliknya, kau ingat Luhan ge..? saat Tao sakit karena sesuatu dari luar sana..?" tanya namja berlesung pipi yang duduk diantara Luhan dan Sehun.

" Ne Lay aku ingat…wae..?" Luhan balik bertanya.

" Wajah duijang yang begitu khawatir masih saja teringat,, kau tahu ge,, baru kali itu aku melihat Duijang seperti boneka fudu berjalan, tatapannya kosong dan terus bergumam Dui Bu Qi Tao,, hingga Tao siuman…sungguh sangat menyentuh." Tukas Lay.

" Itu karena Duijang thayang thama Tao hyung,,," sambung Sehun yang sedari tadi sibuk membuka kado-kado dari fans yang dibawakan oleh manager hyung, sungguh mencerminkan tingkah maknae.

" Benar,, yang katakan Sehun-ah,,,seperti sayangku pada Luhan hyung juga…" ujar Lay seraya memeluk Luhan yang ada di sisi kanannya, yang secara kilat mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sehun.

(SKIP TIME)

Sinar pagi menelusup ketirai jendela kamar yang terdapat dua insan manusia yang tengah saling memeluk satu sama lain,di satu tempat tidur, membiarkan satunya yang lain tak terjamah.

" Enghh.." lenguh namja bersurai pirang saat ia yang tidur menghadap kearah jendela terkena bias sinar yang mulai hangat.

" Baby,, bangun sudah pagi…" ujar namja itu yang tak lain adalah Duijang dengan sedikit mengusap pelan pundak namja yang tertutup piyama bermotif panda berwarna hitam putih yang kini tengah tidur sekasur dengan Baby-nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tao.

" Enghh… sudah pagi ya.." jawabnya seraya mengusap pelan kedua matanya dengan tangan kanannya yang semalaman ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Kris.

" Ne,,, kajja bangun,,setelah itu kita siap-siap." Ajak Kris seraya membangunkan Tao untuk sekedar duduk di tempat tidur dahulu.

Dengan masih mengantuk Tao duduk di tempat tidur itu, sedikit terhuyung kesana-kemari membuat Kris tertawa geli melihat tingkah panda kesayangnnya ini yang seperti anak kecil.

" Kita mau kemana ge… kenapa bersiap-sipa segala.." tanya Tao yang terlihat sesekali menguap lucu, dan masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

" Kita ke Kanada hari ini…. Baby." Jawab Kris seraya mengusap pelan surai hitam milik Tao.

" Jinjja…?" tanya Tao yang seketika sadar dari tidurnya. Kris tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

" Baiklah Tao mandi dulu,,," Tao terlihat bersemangat, dan mulai meninggalkan Kris menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka. Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao yang seperti anak kecil polos nan lugu.

Sembari menunggu Tao, Kris mulai merapihkan baju miliknya dan Tao kekoper mereka masing-masing, Kris seperti sudah sangat hafal dan tahu apa saja yang Tao butuhkan nanti saat di kanada. Kris juga sudah menyiapkan baju ganti untuk Tao, ia mengambilkan baju lengan hitam, syal hitam dan juga celana hitam, mengapa Kris memilihkan warna serba hitam…?

" Kau terlihat cantik dan seksi saat kau memakai baju hitam Tao-ah…" ujar Kris sembari meletakkan baju itu ke tempat tidur.

Mata Kris segera beralih kearah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan menampilkan Tao dengan kimono putihnya serta handuk kecil yang ia sedang gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya,berjalan kearah Kris.

" Gege, sekarang gege yang mandi." Ujar Tao, yang diangguki oleh Kris, ia segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi, setelah dilihat ia sudah hampir selesai menata semua keperluan yang akan dibawanya kedalam Koper. Tao melihat koper yang sudah terisi dengan bajunya dan juga koper milik Kris yang hampir selesai ditata membuat Tao terlihat ingat akan sesuatu.

" Omo,, aku belum memberitahu mama dan papa tentang hal ini." Kata Tao yang terlihats segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju nakas yang ada disaping tempat tidur, dan segera saja ia menyambar ponsel yang tergeletak disana dan terlihat menekan-nekan layar ponsel touchscreenya itu.

" Mama,, kenapa lama angkat telfonnya…" gumam Tao, namun setelah berulang kali dicoba, hasilnya tetap sama, malahan sekarang nomor ponselnya diluar jangkauan, tidak hanya milik mama-nya, papa dan didinyapun sama. Hal itu membuat Tao terduduk lemas di pinggiran tempat tidurnya, tertunduk dan mulai terdengar isakan.

Krekkkk…

Pintu kamar mandi mulai terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Kris yang baru saja kelar mandi, dengan memakai kimono hitam dan membawa handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, mata Kris langsung tertuju pada Tao yang terlihat menunduk dan gelisah.

"Baby,, what happen..are you ok..?" tanya Kris yang kini sudah duduk disamping kiri Tao.

" Gege,, sepertinya mama,papa dan didi marah,,pada Tao." Ujar Tao dengan suara serak karena ia sudah mulai menangis.

" Kenapa begitu…?" tanya Kris.

" Mereka sulit dihubungi…mungkin saja mereka marah karena Tao ada jadwal disaat natal…dan Tao juga akan liburan sendiri dengan gege..hiks." jawab Tao yang memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya.

_" **Aigo,, Tao, mianhe,,,gege sudah membuatmu sedih,,jeongmal mianhe,,tapi aku senang itu artinya kau siap menerima hadiah dariku baby " batin Kris.**_

" Sssstttt sudah jangan menangis… Tao membuat gege sedih.."

"Tao takut mereka marah pada Tao.."

" Jangan berfikiran seperti itu dulu baby,, mungkin saja mereka sedang sibuk…nanti biar gege yang mengatakan pada mereka kalau Tao liburan natal ini bersama gege,,sudah jangan menangis.." ucap Kris yang diangguki oleh Tao, dan tanpa di minta Tao sudah menyamankan posisinya kepalanya di bahu kiri Kris, menyenderkan kapalanya, sambil mengusap kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kris bisa mencium aroma wangi dari surai hitam Tao, yang diam-diam sangat ia sukai ini, Kris memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma lembut yang ia hirup. Perlahan Kris sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Tao membuat Tao menatap bingung kerah Kris, namun seketika mata Tao terbuka lebar saat Kris dengan lihainya mencuri ciuman di bibir Tao, Kris mulai mencium lembut bibir sang baby pandanya, perlahan namun pasti Tao mulai menikmati keadaan, di raihnya leher Kris mengalingkan kedua tangannya disana dan ia sedikit mendekatkan dirinya pada Kris yang duduk di samping kirinya, mendapati reaksi positif dari Tao, dengan sedikit menuntut Kris mulai memejamkan matanya dan ia gunakan tangan kanannya untuk sedikit mendekatkan tengkuk Tao kearahnya.

Keduanya asik dalam dunianya, saling memejamkan mata, dan saling menuntut untuk menjadi yang terbaik di kegiatan itu.

(Merry Christmas, Mylove)

" Kita sudah harus berpisah lagi.." ujar Suho saat semua member sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu seusai sarapan bersama.

" Iya padahal kita baru saja berkumpul bersama." Tambah Xiu Min yang duduk disamping couplenya yaitu Chen.

" Kita kan masih bisa berkumpul lagi setelah liburan kita selesai." Tukas Kris.

" Tao hyung,, hyung kedinginan ya..?" tanya Kai pada Tao yang memakai syal setinggi dagu dan duduk disamping Kris, dan menghadap kearahnya karena mereka duduk berhadapan hanya meja ruang tamu yang menjadi pembatasa keduanya.

" Ah,, anio…" ujar Tao seraya membenarkan syal hitamnya dan malah menaikkan syalnya. Melihat gerakan Tao yang terlihat kikkuk, membuat Kris yang duduk disampingnya hanya terkekeh pelan,seolah ia puas melihat Tao dilanda rasa cemas karena perbuatannya.

" Kai-ah,,, untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu…" ujar Sehun,seolah mengerti apa yang membuat Tao memakai Syal sertinggi itu.

" Ah,iya,,, sepertinya aku dan Tao harus segera ke Bandara,, 2 jam lagi pesawat kami take off…" tukas Kris, seraya berdiri dari posisinya membuat Tao juga mengikuti apa yang Kris lakukan.

" Wah,, kalian benar-benar liburan ke Kanada..?" tanya D.O

" Ne,,, iyakan baby..?" Kris beralih bertanya pada Tao yang hanya dijwab dengan anggukan oleh Tao.

" Selamat bersenang-senang ya,,,oya aku dengar Kanada adalah negara yang mengijinkan cinta terlarang agar terrealisasikan,, apa kalian punya niat untuk itu,,sehingga kalian memilih Kanada untuk liburan kalian.." Kali ini haapy virus aka Chanyeol angkat bicara dengan nada membully atau dengan nada menggoda, terlihat dari ekpresinya saat mengatakan itu.

Pletakkkkk!

" Auww,,,aish sakit hyung.." pekik Chanyeol saat ia menerima jitakan dari Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

" Yak yeolli kenapa kau menanyakan hali itu,, itu hal pribadi mereka.." ujar Baekhyun.

Mendengar apa yang barusan Chanyeol katakana, Tao hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, dan dapat terlihat jika pipinya kini merona merah.

" Ah,, sudah-sudah,, tidak apa-apa baekhyun-ah,,, kami berangkat dulu ne,, jaga diri kalian,, Selamat Natal semuanya.." ujar Kris seraya memeluk member satu-satu, begitu juga dengan Tao yang terlihat sedang memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, ya mereka memang dekat itulah alasannya.

Setelah selesai memberi salam Tao dan Kris mulai melangkah keluar dorm, dan menuju mobil putih milik Kris, dan segera saja mereka melaju ke Bandara Internasional Korea.

" Aku khawatir,nanti saat Tao kembali ia sudah tidak polos lagi…" tukas Baekhyun setelah masuk kembali ke dorm, yang diikuti semua member minus Tao dan Kris.

" Memangnya kenapa..? bukankah mereka sering melakukan nya…" tanya Chanyeol.

" Kata siapa..? Jika mereka memang sudah melakukanya Tao akan bilang padaku,,,apapun yang Duijang lakuka n pada Tao, Tao akan selalu menceritakannya padaku,," jawab Baekhyun.

" Mwo…! Aigo Panda yang polos nan Lugu…" gumam member lain secara bersamaan.

(Merry Christmas, MyLove)

" Baby kau istirahat saja,, perjalanan masih lama." Tukas Kris saat kini keduanya sudah berada didalam pesawat menuju Kanada.

" Tao tidak lelah gege,,, Tao ingin lihat langit,,,lihatlah kita beruntung Tuhan menghendaki kita pergi, Langitnya terlihat sedikit cerah dan cuacanya normal." Ujar Tao dengan senyuman, saat ini duduk di dekat jendela sebelah kanannya, diikuti Kris yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

" Ne baby…. Kau senang kan…?" tanya Kris yang kini sudah memeluk Tao dari samping, Tao menggangguk dan menggenggam tangan Kris yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

" Xie-Xie gege,,, gege selalu punya cara sendiri untuk membuatku senang, " Tukas Tao seraya menatap lurus kedepan.

" apapun akan gege lakukan untuk membuatmu tersenyum baby." Tukas Kris, seraya menyamankan posisinya yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnay di ceruk leher Tao.

(SKIP TIME)

"Wah,, kita sudah sampai di Kanada,, oh my,, ternyata disini sedang musim dingin juga…" tukas Tao yang saat ini keduanya sudah berada di Bandara Internasional Kanada.

" Tentu saja baby,, ini kan bulan Desember.." jawab Kris seraya mengusap pelan surai hitam Tao. Beruntung penyamaran mereka kali ini tidak dikenali sama sekali, membuat keduanya bebas bergerak. Kris segera menggandeng tangan Tao untuk berjalan keluar Bandara, barang-barang mereka sudah dibawakan oleh supir taksi yang akan merek tumpangi membuat keduanya tidak repot, hanya tas jinjing saja yang mereka bawa di tangan mereka yang tak sedang saling mereka sampai di Kanada belum terlalu sore karena mereka memilih penerbangan pagi.

( Kris Home)

"Dad,,, Mam,, long time no see.." ujar Kris seraya berhambur memeluk kedua orang tuanya yang ternyata sudah menunggu di depan pintu sesaat sebelum Kris dan Tao tiba dirumah. Melihat itu Tao hanya bisa terdiam dan memilih tersenyum sebelum akhirnay suara bass menginterupsi.

" Baby,, come here.." Tao sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar ibu Kris memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang sama dengan Kris.

" Yes.." jawab Tao yang kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju orang tua Kris.

" Jadi orang yang kau maksud itu adalah Tao..?" tanya sang mama pada Kris yang kini berdiri disamping Tao dan mulai menggenggam tangan Tao, Tao menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, ia masih bingung apa sebenarnya apa maksud dari ucapan mama Kris.

" Yes mam,,," jawab Kris dengan senyuman yang terlihat penuh arti. Tao menatap bingung kearah Kris.

" Ayo kita masuk,, dilaur sangat dingin." Papa Kris mengitnterupsi yang segera saja semuanya masuk kedalam rumah berukuran minimalis namun elegan dan terlihat nyaman ini.

(Merry Christmas, Mylove)

" Tao kau polos sekali nak…" tukas mama Kris seraya mencubit pipi Tao dengan gemas saat Tao menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan lugas dan terdengar lurus saat mengatakannya, membuat Kris hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menundukan kepalanya, dia malu. Bagaimana tidak malu,mama Kris bertanya pada Tao apa saja kebiasaan buruk Kris di dorm, dan bagaimana menanganinya, semua pertanyaan itu ia jawab dengan ekspresi wajah yang menggemaskan dan ia memberitahukan semuanya.

Kini mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga, setelah Kris dan Tao membersihkan diri. Tao duduk disamping mama Kris dan Kris duduk bersebelahan dengan sang Papa dan menghadap kearah Tao dan mamanya.

"Kris,,sepertinya sudah waktunya…" tukas sang mama sembari melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

" Ah,, iya hampir saja aku melupakannya, thank you mam sudah mengingatkanku.." jawab Kris, yang mendapat tatapan bingun dari Tao, karena melihat Kris yang segera berdiri dari duduknya saat mamanya mengingatkan sesuatu padanya.

" Tao kami tinggal dulu ne,,,,kami ada acara. Kalian jaga rumah ne.." Tao mengangguk ragu, Tao bingung ya saat ini Tao tengah bingung melihat tingkah orang tua Kris begitu pula dengan Kris.

" Gege,, sebenarnya siapa yang mau pergi..? orang tua gege atau gege…?" tanya Tao saat orang tua Kris sudah melenggang keluar rumah dengan mobil mereka, yang sebelumnya sudah berpamitan dan diantar oleh Tao dan Kris hingga pintu.

" Kita semua.." jawab Kris dengan senyuman khasnya, dan terlihat mengambil mantel milikny adan juga untuk Tao.

" Kita juga pergi…? Kemana…?" tanya Tao lagi yang kini tengah mengikuti Kris memakai mantelnya.

" Nanti Tao juga akan tahu… kajja." Ajak Kris yang kini menggandeng tangan Tao untuk keluar rumah dan sebelumnya ia mengunci pintu dahulu, sebelum akhirnya pergi ke suatu tempat dengan mobil Kris.

(Merry Christmas, MyLove)

"Yak,, gege kenapa mata Tao ditutup…" pekik Tao saat Kris tiba-tiba menutup matanya dari belakang dengan sapu tangan hitam miliknya saat keduanya sudah turun dari mobil yang mereka parkirkan di sebuah halaman parkir yang cukup luas.

" Mianhe baby,,tapi mata Tao harus ditutup,,," ujar Kris seraya membantu Tao untuk melangkah.

" Tapi Tao sulit berjalan Ge.." rengek Tao yang kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya di bantu Kris yang menuntunnya.

" Gege akan membantu Tao….. hati-hati baby." Dengan sabar Kris menuntun Tao untuk berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Yap,, ini adalah bagian dari rencana Kris,dia begitu ingin meraya natal bersama Tao di Kanada, hingga tidak mempedulikan rasa lelah setelah melakukan penerbangan, pikirnya yaitu dirinya dan Tao baru akan beristirahat dengan nyenyak setelah rencana yang sudah ia siapkan jauh-jauh hari ini benar-benar tercapai.

" Kita sudah sampai,, tapi tunggu dulu jangan buka dulu ne baby… hitungan ketiga baru dibuka,,oke.." pinta Kris seraya beranjak meninggalkan Tao berdiri sendirian.

" Yak gege kenapa pergi,, jangan tinggalkan Tao.." kata Tao seraya mengapai-gapai yang ada didepannya. Kris hanya tersenyum melihat itu, ia malah berjalan kearah beberapa orang yang berdiri disamping sebuah meja makan.

" Thank you mam, dad and Mr, Ms. Huang yang sudah mau berkunjung kesini demi kejutan yang aku ingin berikan pada Tao…" ujar Kris lirih seraya membungkukan tubuhnya memberi hormat kepada yang lebih tua darinya.

Semuanya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ditempat inilah Kris akan mengatakan isi hatinya, di sebuah taman indoor di hotel yang didekor seromantis mungkin, yang Kris sewa untuk memberikan kejutan pada Tao, dia ingin moment special –nya ini berjalan dengan lancer.

" Gege..kau dimana..?" tanya Tao seraya mulai berjalan dengan hati-hati mencari Kris.

" Baby,, gege hitung ne… dalam hitunga ketiga kau buka punutup matanya…" pinta Kris, Tao mengangguk mengerti dan mulai diam diposisinya.

" One,,,, Twoo…. Three,, bukalah baby.."

Tao perlahan membuka penutup mata itu, ia sedikit mengerjap-erjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya lampu disekitar tempat itu yang menyilaukan matanya.

Tao mulai menatap objek dihadapannya.

Saat Tao mulai bisa menyesuaikan cahaya sekitar ia mulai memperhatikan sosok yang ia kenal tengah berdiri diantara orang yang ada dua disisi kirinya dan dua disisi kanannya.

" Mama…! Papa…" pekik Tao saat ia mengenali siapa sosok yang berdiri disamping kanan Kris. Mereka adalah orang tua Tao yang tersenyum melihat Tao. Dengan cepat Tao berlari menghambur kearah dua orang tuanya, dan memelukknya secara bergantian.

" Mama,Papa,Tao merindukan kalian…" ujar Tao yang masih memeluk Mamanya.

" Kami juga merindukanmu nak.." jawab sang mama.

" Yak,, jadi ini alasan kenapa kalian tidak mengangkat terlfon Tao tadi pagi.." keluh Tao yang sudah melepas pelukkannya pada mamanya.

" Kris yang meminta kami melakukan itu…" kini papa Tao angkat bicara, seraya mengusap pelan surai hitam anaknya itu.

" Yak gege, kau jahat sekali,,,," rengek Tao seraya memukul pelan bahu Kris, yang ditanggapi kekehan dari Kris.

" Dui Bu Qi baby,, namanya juga kejutan,,," sahut Kris, Tao mendengarnya hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" Mama,, didi tidak ikut…?" tanya Tao saat menyadari ada yang kurang di keluarganya.

" Didimu merayakan natal bersama kakek dan nenek dirumah…" jawab mama Tao, yang diangguki Tao.

" Yap,,, kita mulai acaranya sekarang…" ujar Kris, dengan nada sumringah.

Pesta kecil yang Kris rencanakan pada akhirnya terlaksanankan juga meski bisa dibilang sedikit memaksakan mengingat ini sudah pukul 9 malam, acaranya baru saja dimulai.

Namun acara makan malam dimalam natal ini berlangsung lancer. Mereka berenam duduk melingkari meja bundar yang ada dihadapan mereka, nampak raut wajah gembira dari Kris, Tao dan juga para orang tua mereka, Kris tak hentinya mengusap pelan pipi Tao saat Tao terlihat melakukan aegyo dihadapan semuanya.

" _**Thanks God,,thank you very much, kau mengijinkan ku membawanya dalam kebahagiaan yang sudah kau siapkan untuknya, Tuhan bantu aku menjaganya agar tetap berada disampingku, bantulah aku menjaga senyumanya yang menenangkanku saat melihatnya, bantulah aku menjaga cintaku untuknya, dan jadikanlah cinta kami menjadi cinta abadi untuk selamanya." **_Batin Kris seraya menatap Tao yang tengah tertawa karena mendengar celotehan lucu dari papanya yang memiliki selera humor yang bagus.

Ting – ting –ting

Terdengar suara gelas anggur yang diketuk dengan garpu oelh namja berjas hitam dengan baju V-neck putih didalamnya,padu dengan celana hitam yang ia kenakan. Membuat namja yang juga memakai model yang sama hanya saja warna yang membedakannya, terdiam menatap namja bersurai pirang itu berdiri di sampingnya.

" Ehem,, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." Ujar Kris.

" Mam dad,, inilah yang aku pilih,,karna inilah yang membuatku bahagia." Sambungnya, kedua orang tua Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang Kris ucapkan. Tao terlihat diam saja karena masih bingung mendengar dan melihat keluarga Kris yang terlihat sedikit ganjal.

" Baby…." Ujar Kris, seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya agar Tao menyambut uluran tangannya. Tao terhenyak sesaat ia terdiam, namun sesaat ia tersadar saat mama Tao menepuk pundaknya pelan, dan menggumamkan kalimat yang saat itu juga membuat mata Tao memanas.

" Kami sudah tahu nak,, jika jalan itu lah yang membuatmu bahagia.." ucap sang mama. Tao sempatkan untuk memeluk mamanya dan menggumamkan " Xie-xie mam.."

Mama Tao mengusap airmata yang mulai menetes membasahi pipi Tao, dan memberi isyarat untuk segera menyambut tangan Kris. Dengan malu-malu Tao menyambut tangan Kris dan mulai berdiri berhadapan dengan Kris yang terlihat tersenyum kearahnya.

" Disini, dimalam natal ini, dan di depan orang tua kita, Huang Zi Tao…." tukas Kris dengan nada gugup, sejurus kemudian Ia gunakan tangan kirinya untuk meraih sesuatu di saku dalam jasnya, tangan kirinya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam dan membukanya perlahan dengan kedua tangannya setelah melepas genggamannya pada tangan Tao.

" Would you be mine..?" ucap Kris sesaat setelah membuka kotak itu menampakkan sepasang gelang mutiara hitam kecil dan terdapat liontin symbol YinYang yang terpisah, dan setiap kepingannya terpasang di gelang mutiara hitam itu.

Tao menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, ia terlihat tak percaya jika Duijang-nya yang memiliki kesan dingin dan cuek bisa bertindak sepert ini, yang bisa dikatakan romantic.

" I will…" dengan kesadaran penuh Tao menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Mendengar jawaban dari Tao, Kris tersenyum bahagia dan segera saja ia mengambil satu dari gelang itu yang liontinnya berwarna hitam dan memakaikannya dipergelangan tangan kiri Tao, begitu juga dengan Tao yang memakaikan gelang dengan liontin putih ke pergelangan tangan kiri Kris. Seusai acara memakaikan gelang dengan senangnya Kris memeluk Tao erat yang di balas pelukan dari Tao.

(Merry Christmas, MyLove)

" Gege,," panggil Tao yang sudah mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran tempat tidur berukuran Kingsize itu. Kini keduanya sudah berada di kamar hotel yang Kris siapkan untuknya dan Tao. Kamar yang didominasi warna crem muda dan coklat pastel ditambah pencahayaan yang temaram, membuat

" Ne baby.." sahut Kris seraya mendekat kearah Tao sesaat setelah menerima telfon dari orang tuanya.

" Xie-xie.."

" Everthing for you baby,and merry Christmas, MyLove,," sahut Kris yang kini sudah bersimpu dihadapan Tao. Tao tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kris.

Tatapan Kris tak lepas dari paras imut Tao, ia perlahan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Tao, dapat ia rasakan terpaan nafas Tao, dan juga Tao yang juga merasakan terpaan nafas Kris. Mengerti maksud Kris, Tao memilih memejamkan matanya.

Chup~~~~

Pelan namun pasti kini bibir Kris dan bibir Tao telah bertemu, Kris menyesap manisnya bibir Tao yang sudah seperti candu kepalanya agar dapat lebih dalam dan lebih merasakan rasa manis bibir pink ini.

Terkesan menuntut namun inilah puncaknya, puncak dari kejutan yang Kris berikan pada Tao.

(Merry Christmas,MyLove)

Pagi

Sinar mentari hangat mulai menyelinap masuk ke celah jendela kamar yang di tempat tidur kamar itu terdapat seorang namja berkemeja putih kebesaran yang membuat bahunya sedikit terekpos, beruntung ada selimut yang menutupinya hingga sebatas dada, tengah meringkuk dengan mata terpejam serta rambut yang sedikit boys…^^

Namja bersurai pirang dengan kimono hitam dan rambut yang terlihat basah nampak keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar itu adalah Kris dan yang yang sedang tertidur itu adalah Tao. Dengan langkah pelan takut membangunkan Tao yang nampak nyenyak sekali tidurnya, Kris mendekati Tao, dan dengan gerakan pelan pula ia memposisikan dirinya berbaring di samping Tao menghadap kearah Tao.

" Lucu.." gumam Kris sembari menyusuri lekuk wajah Tao dengan jemarinya. Kris tersenyum dan tiba-tiba pipinya merona merah saat seklebat moment indah yang ia dan Tao ukir dimalam natal yang baru saja berlalu beberapa jam yang lalu, teringat kembali saat melihat wajah polos Tao kini.

" Xie-xie baby,,,you're mine,,and always will be mine,,Wo Ia Ni Huang Zi Tao." Gumam Kris, sejurus kemudian ia mengecup pelan puncak kepala Tao, yang membuat Tao sedikit bergerak saat ia merasakan setetes air dari rambut Kris yang belum kering benar menetesi wajahnya.

" Eunghh,," lenguh Tao, seraya bergerak tak nyaman, membuat Kris harus menjauhkan diri melihat Tao yang mulai akan terbangun.

" Morning baby…" sapa Kris dengan nada selembut mungkin.

" aish,,,, ah—appooo.." Tao tidak menghiraukan sapaan Kris, ia terlihat tidak nyaman, membuatnya kembali meringkuk dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangun, sekear untuk duduk.

" Baby,, are you ok..?" tanya Kris sembari memajukan diri untuk merengkuh Tao yang kembali meringkuk seperti posisi saat ia tidur tadi.

" Gege…" panggil Tao lirih, ternyat ia baru sadar jika ada Kris.

" Kau tidak apa-apa kan baby..? kau sakit..?" tanya Kris menyiratkan rasa Khawatir saat melihat Tao meringis kesakitan tadi.

" Tidak gege,,, tidak usah khawatir seperti itu,, Tao baik-baik saja.." Tao tersenyum menjawab Kris, sembari mengusap pelan pipi Kris yang segera saja Kris raih tangan Tao dan ia cium pelan tangan Tao.

" Dui bu qi,,baby gege tidak bermaksud menyakiti Tao,,"

" Tao tahu ge,, sudah, jangan terlalu cemas,,ne.." pinta Tao.

" Baby,Xie-xie,, Tao mau melakukannya dengan gege,,Tao adalah kado natal terindah yang pernah gege bersama gege, tetaplah menjaga cinta gege dan menjadi pemilik gege selamanya. I love you Huang Zi Tao." Ujar Kris seraya mengusap lembut pipi Tao dan sejurus kemudian Kris mulai membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Tao.

" I love you too gege,,gege juga kado terindah untuk Tao, gege adalah orang pertama dan orang yang akan selalu memilik Tao, karna Tao sangat mencintai Gege,,jaga cintaku ne ge..?" tukas Tao yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Kris.

" I want you baby…" ujar Kris ditelinga Tao, yang seketika membuat Tao membulatkan matanya dan …

" Anioo…!" pekik Tao, seraya memberontak dari pelukan mematikan Kris, namun lagi-lagi Kris lebih kuat dari Tao, sehingga membuat Tao hanya bisa menggumamkan kata…

" Dasar Duijang pervert….."

Tbc or end….?

End Aja ne…^_^v

Ok Fin…sekian ff dari sayah.

Huwa ending matham apa ini…? Aigo,,, ff aneh,, yak mangap yak mangap-kan(?) sayah ya readers,, sayah tidak jago dalam membuat ff dengan ending yang heppi…T_T L and apa ini ff-nya nanggung,, kan,, mian ini nyrempet-nyerempet M,, tapi berhubung author masih dibawah umur jadi author skip…kekekek…^^*abaikan.

Saya akui sayah masih author amatiran… masih bodo dalam membuat ff.^^#sungkemin TaoRis yang udah dinistakan di ff ini.


End file.
